The Story of Oblivion
Speach ''Thoughts'' Flashbacks Just The Beginning Spring, it meant life. It meant a new beginning for even the smallest seed to sprout out of the confinements of the tenacious earth. Starting it’s journey into a beautiful oak, with broad branches ascending into blue hues, sharing its vibrant shades of green with the sky. It saddens me to know that the lush colors of life could not last forever. With every beginning, there is an unavoidable and inescapable end. It was beautiful, of course, seeing spirited pigments captivate in place of the obscurity of grays and whites. I could sit all day, watching the sea of greens dance with the wind, as the suns beams hit the grass, lighting them up with brighter colors. The wind, it was a constant remembrance of the lingering cold, waiting to seize the luscious color which has no other choice, but to succumb to a harsh layer of icy white. Waiting... to be stained with splatters of crimson... as a loud thunder rings in the night air... My black lids tighten shut, covering my pale champagne orbs. My small dark body trembles at the ideation. The earsplitting gunfire rings in my obsidian auditories. My heart races at the revolting thought, when the wind blew violently through the continuous falling snow. It was as if I were back at that day, when the storm brewed turbulently across the barren landscape. The day when I lost everything, when I lost Silhouette. White... that’s all that was visible on that bitter night. There was a thick layer of ice layering on our ebony pelts, our heads bended against the harsh winds, trying to shield our eyes from the plummeting diamonds. There was nowhere to go, but forward, embracing the storm and its harsh conditions. We had no idea where we were going, at least I didn't. “Just keep moving, it’ll all be over soon.”, my brother hollered out the words over the howling winds, trying to reassure me that everything will be okay. It was a surprise that he said anything at all, he had become very reserved ever since the attack on our family. It was odd for him to suddenly speak out now, but I kept pushing forward, unaware of the grim reaper lurking, ready to take the only life that meant anything to me... My mind becomes hazed as I lapse in and out of reality and all I can hear are Silhouettes last words... '"Just keep moving, it'll all be over soon...".'' I lay on the ground, cowering in the deep muck, hushed whimpers escaping my ebony lips, the memory so vivid in my mind. My small body continued to press into the cold mud, trying to hide from something... but nothing was here. As if the humans were here... As if they were a foot away, ready to fire their deadly metal sticks, with a small obsidian wolf locked in their sights. I continued quivering in the milky brown mud, replaying the horrific events in my head. There was no one, but ''myself '' and the tall blades of green grass. ''"Just keep moving, it'll all be over soon".'' The echo of an ear splitting crackle rings in the night air. My body flinches at the burst of noise against the howling winds, crouching down into the deep snow. Adrenaline courses through my veins, and my hackles bristles in all directions. Illuminating eyes peer through the falling ice looking for the ____ who made the noise, but that's all I can see is, white. I stand in a defensive position, a loud snarl escaping my small chest, baring sharp ivories. Ready to attack whoever caused the mind splitting sound. There is nothing visible, but white I can't help thinking that there is something that I am forgetting. My snarl starts to calm, lowering into a low growl as I look around, ears flicking in all directions. There is something that is slipping my mind, I sill glare around with a vicouse expression, pandering at the idea while the instinct to fight and adrenaline consumes my state of mind. '' ''The instincts are still there, fueling my rage, however, my mind slowly becomes clear. The more and more my judgement clearifies, the more panic rises. My illuminiting yellow eyes dart around, in search of something that I am sure is important. there is something I'm missing. The adrenaline is still coursing through me, and all I can focus on is to fight against whatever threat is out there, but there is something more important than my own well being... something dear to me. ''"Silhouette!"''' ''I scream out his name without realizing it, but its muffled by the turbulent storm. Where the hell is he? My champagne optics continue to peer around, but there is only white! My muzzle lifts into the air, but the constant blowing wind obscures any scents. I race around, no longer thinking about the enemy who probably is ready... waiting for the perfect shot. Racing through the storm, I continue to search in what seems like an eternity and then it hits me. The sweet smell of wet crimson fills my black nostriles, they flare in discomfort at the scent. It can only be from one thing, one person... My eyes widens in fear and the shock of it. My body lunges towards it, trying desperately to find my lost brother. No longer thinking of my own well being. The mind blowing crackling rips through the air again as an object zips past me, barely missing. My pace slows, but I keep moving forward as adrenaline and the instinct the flee overwhelms me, but my mind is set on only one thing. Finding my brother. The loud crackling thunder breaks through the storm and I feel a sharp pain in my side. My body is thrown back at the force of it and I fall back into the white snow. The pain is unlike anything I have felt before, but I try my best to muster it. My head lifts and a black figure comes into view, laying in the snow, motionless. Terror overwhelms me at the sight, there is blood splattered all over the layered ice. I try to inch my way forward, crawling through the deep snow, but the sound tears through again... '-And then the flashback is suppose to cut off from there, replying to whoever decided to post pack. and explaining all the shit about what he/she looks like and what Oblive has to say until I decide to end the reply. More to come.-' W.I.P.